THIEF PART THREE
by ladywildcow
Summary: Jenai is trapped on a prison ship where all the guards are dead - killed by an invisible predator. She threatens to blow up her ship, along with Riddick, unless he rescues her. SMUT AND VIOLENCE. Enjoy!


**THIEF – PART THREE by LWC**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get here! You will need to read parts one and two, if you are new to this story. Jenai is trapped on a prison ship, where all the guards are dead and there is a deadly, invisible predator on board. Jenai threatens Riddick with blowing up her ship unless he comes and rescues her. Smut and violence! Let me know if you want me to write more. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Riddick – wish I did. **

Jenai shut down the communications channel. Riddick was coming. Jenai felt a mixture of fear and relief. He was a killer – a killer she had pissed off. If she did actually manage to get back to her ship – he'd be on it with her. He had proved to her that she couldn't take him down. She couldn't shoot a gun in her ship. She couldn't fight him. Her options were dark. Which hand did she want to die from? An invisible killer on this guard ship or Riddick's?

But Jenai wanted to survive. The idea of death by either angered her. She blamed Riddick for bringing down a load of shit on her. This maniac had hi-jacked her ship – invaded her life! If she didn't deliver the statuette she had stolen soon then the boss of a large, criminal gang would put a bounty out on her. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How many people would be trying to kill her?

She wanted Riddick out of her life and she wanted revenge. She should leave him in the guard ship to die. It was a dangerous idea – to separate Riddick from her ship and leave him here …but she had to do it.

Jenai closed her eyes. Focus! She took a deep breath and held it. She slowly breathed out. Focus, Jenai. Remember…kill or be killed. Riddick will kill you. He will kill you. And then her mind plotted on how to get Riddick off her ship.

Jenai looked at her armband and noticed that her ship was approaching.

Jenai moved back towards the closed door. She pressed her ear up against it and closed her eyes. She tried to listen and feel what was going on in the ship. No humanoid life. But….there was something onboard. It felt like ice….like death. It was part in this dimension and then it would disappear and then reappear. She focussed harder and she tried to isolate its position. She felt it positioned down below – in the engine room. It wasn't moving…..just appeared to be waiting. It would then fluctuate in and out of the ship,,,,,,…waiting like a spider.

A spider in its web.

Jenai looked again at her armband. Her ship, piloted by Riddick, was almost near the guard ship.

Riddick was not like other men. His hunting and tracking skills were off the scale. He would smell her scent – he could track her by it alone. If she told him she was stuck in the engine room – there would be no scent trail.

Jenai took in a deep breath. Think!

She opened them quickly. She wouldn't need to go all the way to the engine room – just part of the way – just enough to get Riddick away from the ship and for him to follow her scent. She would need to leave a very heavy pheromone trail. A very, very heavy trail.

At an accelerated speed, jenai whipped off her trousers, took off her panties and pressed the release control of the door. It opened.

Jenai took a deep breath. She held her panties in her hand and half naked ran down the corridor at lightning speed. She even rubbed her panties against the wall – like a cat marking its territory. She hoped that this would fool Riddick, just long enough for her to make her escape.

Jenai could sense the presence of evil getting closer as she approached the engine room. She paused. Far enough, she thought. She dropped her panties behind a panel, put on her trousers ran back as quickly as she could towards the cockpit.

Jenai pulled back one of the pilots from seat and pulled off his jacket. Will incredible speed and dexterity, she took off his shirt. She rubbed the material over her face and put it on. She yanked off his trousers, took hers off and put his on. They were baggy on her but all she hoped was that the dead pilot's scent would mask her own.

Jenai swallowed hard. Riddick had brought the ship next to the guard's. Her armband beeped.

"Hello Jenai," the deep voice of Riddick said.

Jenai bit her lip. "R..Riddick…" she whispered. "Help me…"

There was a pause before Riddick replied. "I'm outside…."

Jenai squatted down behind the pilot's chair. There was no need to do it but she felt the need to shrink and hide. "R..Riddick…it's here….."

There was another pause. "And where is here, Jenai?"

Jenai licked her lips. "In the engine room…below….I've hurt my leg."

There was another pause. Riddick tutted. "Careless…so careless."

Jenai licked her lips. "Come and get me,,,,or I'll blow my ship..right now." Jenai tapped her armband and initiated the detonation. Before she had programmed in the five minutes as a threat – to show her power -but now she wanted him to rush – to be off guard.

Pause.

"I'm coming, Jenai. And then…"

"and then what?" Jenai hissed.

"And then….we'll have a little chat about your…_behaviou_r."

"Delightful, " Jenai hissed. "I'll bring biscuits….now, get me the fuck out of here or I'll blow you the fuck up."

She heard Riddick chuckle and the communication ended. There was a noise in the ship of the hatch door opened. Jenai closed her eyes and held her breath. Don't come in here. Don't come in here.

Jenai looked at the countdown on her armband. Fuck….she had to make a move…now. She moved back over to the door and once again placed her ear against it. It was so quiet….but she knew that Riddick could move with grace and ease. Had he already gone down to the engine room?

Jenai felt she had no choice. She pressed the release button and the door opened. She ran as quickly as she could towards the boarding hatch. She pressed some buttons on a panel and the door swooshed open. She tapped her armband and the side door of her ship opened. A forcefield passage opened between the two and she ran like she had never run before into her ship. Her heart pounded with excitement. She tapped her armband again – the door closed, she stopped the detonation and she ran to her pilot's seat.

She took hold of the controls…..with a broad smile across her face…and piloted her ship away from the guard ship.

Jenai burst out laughing.

A pair of panties landed on the control panel.

Jenai's heart palpitated. Nooo..she thought. Please, noo….Jenai slowly turned her head around and saw the figure of Riddick behind her.

"I believe these are yours," he whispered.

Jenai slowly stood up and stared at Riddick. She felt her body start to tingle with a sense of fear and rage. Jenai glared at him and her hands clenched and unclenched into fists.

"You are really fucking pissing me off," Jenai whispered.

"….what's not to love? ," Riddick whispered menacingly and smiled slowly.

"If I don't deliver the statuette….I am dead," Jenai whispered back. "And you couldn't give a fuck."

"No…I don't" Riddick said flatly.

Jenai held up her hands. "So….you might as well kill me now because I am as good as dead."

Riddick smiled and whispered huskily. "No, Jenai. Women like you have a strong sense of survival."

Jenai glared at Riddick. "I see," she whispered. Jenai looked around her ship for a moment.

"We've been here before, haven't we, Jenai?" Riddick whispered. "You can't fire a weapon in here, can you?"

Jenai smirked. "I've got nothing to lose, have I? One death is very much like another."

Riddick took a step forward. "You won't kill yourself, Jenai."

"It'll be worth it, if I can kill you too," Jenai whispered.

Riddick smirked and he took another step forward. Jenai looked up at the huge man in front of her. She was so aware of his scent. His presence did affect her and she hated him for it. His face was so masculine – his arms so strong and toned. And those fucking goggles.

Riddick tutted. He stood in front of her. His hand held her jaw and he turned her neck to one side, showing his bite mark from before. "I told you. We have unfinished business."

Jenai felt a shudder go through her body. His touch on her face made her skin almost burn. His scent made her body throb. But..Jenai was pissed off. This man…this fucking man!

She threw a punch in his stomach. Even with her superior strength, she didn't hurt him. Riddick chuckled. Jenai stood still and looked at him and growled. Riddick smirked. He reached up and he slowly took off his goggles.

Jenai looked at his silver eyes.

"Some say they're my best feature," Riddick whispered huskily and smirked.

"You don't have a best feature. You're a maniac," Jenai hissed.

"Am I? " Riddick whispered. "hmmm…" he said.

Riddick reached his hand in Jenai's hair and grabbed it. Jenai grimaced. Riddick began to walk away from the pilot's seat, bringing Jenai with him. He walked her towards the sleeping area and released her.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered and took a step back. Jenai took a breath and looked at him. She felt her heard pound and her head become lighter.

"Take them off, or I'll take them off," Riddick whispered.

Jenai paused and look at Riddick's eyes. She found them strangely mesmerising. He stood still, like a predator waiting for its prey to make a break for it.

Jenai turned her back on him and slowly took off her trousers. She paused for a moment before continuing. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she could smell his scent. It was becoming stronger and, increasingly arousing. She felt her body responding to his pheromones.

She slowly took off her shirt and stood there – naked. Her face burned.

"Turn around, "Riddick whispered.

Jenai slowly turned around with a defiant look across her face. Riddick slowly looked her up and down. He took a step forward and looked down at her. He held her jaw – turned her face one way then the other.

"No….not quite good enough…for me" he said slowly as he turned his back on her and began walking away.

Jenai felt utter rage burning through her. She clenched her fists and her eyes burned with rage. "You cunt," she growled.. "You fucking cunt," Jenai ran after Riddick leapt in the air and threw her arm around Riddick's neck. "I am going to fucking kill you," she hissed.

Jenai got a lock on his neck. She pulled with considerably strength. Riddick grabbed her arms but Jenai was holding on with a death grip. She was determined to kill him. Riddick broke her lock and threw her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet and ran towards him. The two of them, moved like a blur. Riddick moved out of her way. He grabbed her hair, pulled her into him and stretched her neck.

He slapped her butt hard.

"Better," he whispered and threw her forwards. Jenai turned and she saw Riddick smirking at her. Her beckoned her forwards with one hand. Jenai didn't need any encouragement. She literally ran around the ship and across the walls before coming up behind him and throwing a punch across his jaw. Riddick staggered back and smiled.

"Interesting, " he said and took off his vest. He beckoned to her with one hand again. Jenai stood still. She felt her ass sting as she looked at the torso of Riddick. It was beautifully sculpted and toned. She was breathing hard.

She ran across the ship where she had a knife hidden. Riddick watched her move and approach him with a knife and smiled slowly.

"A knife suits you, " he whispered. "Such an elegant weapon," he said and walked towards her. She gripped the handle sideways on, holding it close to her chest. She stopped moving when she saw he was getting closer.

Riddick took another step forward. Soon he was within striking distance and Jenai took the opportunity quickly. She managed to cut his leg but he soon disarmed her, dragged her against the side of the ship and pushed his body hard against her. Jenai felt the weight his body and the wind being pushed out of her.

"So feisty," he whispered and chuckled down at her. Jenai looked up into his face. It seemed amused at her expense and then became more serious and he looked at the woman pushed up against the wall.. Riddick reached down with one hand and slowly unbuttoned his trousers.

"I'm going to fuck you, Jenai," he whispered. Jenai's heart pounded. She felt Riddick lift her up, put his arms under her legs and spread them. She felt the tip of his cock in her pussy and then he slammed into her hard.

Jenai thought her body would explode. The pleasure surge was incredible. His cock was huge. She felt Riddick pull it out….and slam it back in….

Jenai gasped. "Uh!"

The power behind each thrust was unbelievable. A normal woman could not have taken the strength. Jenai closed her eyes and he began to pound her hard against the wall. Riddick growled in her ear. Jenai moaned.

Riddick began to bite down hard on her neck.

"You're mine," he growled. Jenai panted hard….she was so wet…the smell of their combined scent was intoxicating.

Jenai moaned again. The pleasure was so intense and the power of his body overwhelming.

Riddick thrust into her again and again, biting down hard on her neck – marking Jenai as his.

"Mine," he growled again into her ear.

Jenai knew that she would cum soon and cum hard. She had never been fucked like this before.

Jenai felt herself getting close.

SLAM

Jenai panted and began to moan loudly. Riddick began to thrust harder and harder – making Jenai wetter and wetter.

Suddenly, she began to cum….hard….

Uhh! Jenai groaned. "Harder," she whispered and Riddick slammed harder. She panted and panted and then….UHHH…she came hard…shaking and trembling.

Riddick was still hard and continued fucking Jenai against the wall. She felt another orgasm build and she couldn't believe she was going to cum again…..and again…her head was swimming and her heart pounding.

She felt Riddick become tense….she knew he was close. He thrust into again and again and then…he bit down on her neck and his came into her…..growling as he did. He held her there, as he panted into her ear.

"That's for the punch," he whispered. He walked her over to the sleeping area and through her down on the bed.

"Now this….will be for the knife cut, "he said as he pounced on top of her, smirking.

The end.


End file.
